The invention relates to an airbag arrangement in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
In the case of accident-dependent accelerations of the vehicle into which the airbag arrangement is built a pyrotechnical charge in the gas generator ignites and causes hot gases which emerge from preferably radial bores provided there to flow into the folded up gas bag, which then inflates while breaking open the cover and protects the vehicle occupant from too hard an impact.
With known arrangements of this kind (EP 0 376 564 A1, DE 42 05 726 A1) the problem exists that a relatively large number of individual parts is necessary and the assembly requires such a large effort that an economical manufacture, in particular in mass production, is not possible. Furthermore, the gas bag must be provided with a bead at the opening. This is also the case with a gas sack in accordance with DE 90 14 749 U.